


Crumbling Courts

by mistrali



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blurb, F/F, Harlequin-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitive!Rizu, kinda.</p><p>Blurb for the Harlequin challenge at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling Courts

Rizuka fa Dalach, former Mistress of the Imperial Wardrobe, finds the threads of her life beginning to unravel with stunning rapidity. With Empress Berenene's death, the palace at Dancruan no longer glitters and thrums with heartbreak, vivacity and passion. Soon Rizu finds herself banished from imperial favour by her former mistress's grasping, ambitious ex-lover, Pershan fer Roth, and his powerful, paranoid paramour-mage, Quennaill Shieldsman. Desperate to escape Namorn, she enlists the help of influential people in the Mages' Society who dare to defy the monarch - among them, the wealthy Bancanor family.

While she's in hiding at the Bancanors' house, Rizu meets an equally rich friend and ally of theirs - one Daja Kisubo, a smith from Emelan with the loveliest smile and most alluring hands. When Daja makes an extraordinary offer, one Rizu knows she won't be able to refuse, will love keep fanning the flames of their new romance? Or will it end in embers and ash, as Daja discovers the truth behind Rizu's real relationship with Berenene?


End file.
